O Céu Está Caindo
by Lilian Pendragon
Summary: Arqueólogos trouxas encontram aquilo que pode ser uma Horcrux de Grindelwald. Bruxos vestidos de negro os estão perseguindo. O céu está caindo sobre suas cabeças, e eles têm que correr se quiserem achar as respostas e salvar a todos de um futuro negro.
1. Chapter 1

O grupo de arqueólogos estava trabalhando naquela área há séculos. Os chefes da expedição estavam cansados e já tinham esperanças de encontrar o que procuravam, quando um dos homens mais além gritou:

- Avis! Avis! – uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos virou – Acho que achamos!

- Oh, meu Deus! Jack! – ela chamou um homem loiro que estava falando com um dos trabalhadores antes de sair correndo na direção da escada de madeira que a levava para cima do buraco e ao local do arqueólogo que a chamou.

- Ainda não abri a caixa, mas acho que pode ser... – o homem deu de ombros assim que ela o alcançou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – os olhos azuis da mulher brilhavam enquanto ela observava uma caixa de madeira bastante rebuscada, com vários desenhos em dourado.

Com um cuidado excessivo, ela pegou a caixa e a abriu lentamente, na mesma hora em que o homem loiro parava ao seu lado, e os dois sorriram quando se depararam com um maravilhoso bracelete dourado com vários desenhos no estilo egípcio.

- Encontramos, meu amor! – Jack sorriu para a esposa.

- Sim, o bracelete que, diz a lenda, a Deusa Vênus mandou forjar do mais puro ouro do Olimpo para o seu neto Julus e que grandes nomes usaram, mas se perdeu na história após a morte de Júlio César, seu último herdeiro conhecido.

Avis pegou o bracelete de dentro da caixa e o levantou na altura do rosto, na mesma hora que uma sucessão de coisas muito rápidas aconteceram. Houve um estrondo e ela viu a plataforma de segurança de madeira que eles construíram em volta das escavações ruir ao mesmo tempo em que todos começaram a gritar.

Ela jogou o bracelete de volta na caixa e a segurou firmemente, enquanto se virava e via vários homens estranhos com longas capas negras e capuzes gritando palavras em latim e luzes coloridas saíam de um galho em suas mãos em direção ao grupo de arqueólogos que saía correndo.

- Avis! Saia daqui o mais rápido possível. Pegue Alex e saiam daqui. Eu vou tentar ver o que está acontecendo!

- Não, Jack! Eu não sei que merda é essa, mas você não pode ficar sozinho aqui. Eles são a maioria e parecem estar armados.

Um dos homens de negro os localizou e gritou na direção dos outros, chamando a atenção.

- O bracelete está ali! Rápido, acabem com isso e vamos pegar esses trouxas!

- Vamos, Avis! – o homem saiu correndo, empurrando a mulher na direção da cabana onde o filho deles deveria estar.

Depois, tudo ocorreu muito rapidamente. Uma luz verde foi na direção do marido, e ele caiu no chão, os olhos verdes abertos em uma expressão de susto. Três homens então pareceram se materializar na frente deles, agarrando ela, que ainda segurava a caixa com o bracelete, e tudo pareceu girar em volta da mulher, e sua última visão foi o grupo de homens vestidos de negro ainda correndo na sua direção.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I 

Mark Spencer, chefe dos Inomináveis, entrou rapidamente na sala do Primeiro Ministro Bruxo, Quim Shacklebolt, com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que houve, Mark? – o homem negro e alto perguntou.

- Um grupo de trouxas arqueólogos foi atacado hoje, após encontrar um bracelete nos arredores de Cardiff. Apagamos a memória, mas trouxemos a líder da expedição, Avis Scott e seu filho, que estavam sendo perseguidos no local. O marido dela foi assassinado por um Avada.

- Um bracelete, você disse? – Quim perguntou.

- Sim, senhor. Mandei homens para apagar a memória dos que ficaram lá, e implantar em suas mentes que foi apenas uma queda da construção de segurança, o que é comum ocorrer nesses trabalhos. Mas acho que devemos interrogar a mulher.

- Interrogaremos, sim. Mas antes, traga-a até aqui. Quero falar com ela diretamente.

- Sim, senhor. – o homem se retirou da sala.

Com uma expressão preocupada, o Ministro pegou sua varinha e conjurou um patrono para Minerva McGonagall, em Hogwarts, com a seguinte mensagem:_ "Bracelete localizado. Trouxa aqui. Venha o mais rápido possível."_

Alguns minutos depois, uma mulher por volta de seus 35 anos, cabelos castanhos lisos e longos, com olhos azuis expressivos entrou na sala nervosamente, uma caixa de madeira bem segura em suas mãos.

- Senhor, aqui está ela. – Mark falou na porta.

- Obrigado, você pode se retirar. – Quim esperou o homem seguir as suas ordens, e se virou para a mulher com um sorriso simpático no rosto. – Sente-se, sente-se.

Olhando para os lados com grande insegurança, a mulher obedeceu, e se sentou numa confortável poltrona vermelha que tinha na parede, sem soltar a caixa.

- A Sra. deseja alguma coisa? Beber ou comer algo?

- Não, obrigada.

A mulher correu seus olhos pela sala cheia de objetos estranhos e papéis voadores, parando no homem negro que lhe falava calmamente.

- Certo, agora quem é o senhor?

- Ah, desculpe a falta de educação... Eu sou Quim Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra, e você se encontra no Ministério da Magia.

- Ministro de _quê?_

- Da Magia, senhora. Um Mundo Mágico.

- Isso não existe! – ela deu uma risada exasperada.

- É claro que existe. E os homens que a atacaram hoje são tão mágicos quanto eu e todos que se encontram nesse prédio. E eles estavam em busca do conteúdo dessa caixa, que a senhora guarda com tanto afinco.

- E porque eles querem o bracelete? Quer dizer, eu e meu marido o buscamos por anos, mas é porque é uma lenda muito conhecida e isso vale muito dinheiro. Vários grupos de arqueólogos já fizeram buscas pelo Bracelete de Vênus.

- Eu irei te explicar isso, mas antes vamos esperar uma velha amiga minha chegar.

- Onde está meu marido?

- É triste ser eu a lhe informar isso, sra. Scott, mas ele faleceu no ataque a Cardiff.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – os olhos azuis da mulher se encheram de lágrimas, mas dando um sorriso nervoso.

- Não é uma brincadeira. Eu sinto muito, sei que é duro para a senhora, mas os Inomináveis não conseguiram chegar a tempo de salvá-la.

- ALEX? E MEU FILHO? ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO... ME DIZ QUE ELE... – a mulher se levantou, gritando, as lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

- Não, se acalme. Ele está aqui conosco, vou mandar alguém trazê-lo. – Shacklebolt abriu a porta e falou com um dos guardas ao final do corredor, dando ordens para que ele pedisse para Mark Spencer trazer o garoto.

- O que... O que aconteceu com os outros homens que estavam conosco? – Avis perguntou em um sussurro.

- Alguns também morreram, senhora. Mas a maioria está bem, e acreditam que o que ocorreu foi apenas uma queda das barreiras de segurança, que estavam em volta das escavações.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e ficou olhando para as suas próprias mãos, até que a porta se abriu e um garotinho loiro, de olhos azuis inteligentes, com 9 anos, entrou correndo, e abraçou a mãe fortemente.

- Mamãe, eles disseram que o papai... O papai... – os olhinhos azuis do garotinho brilhavam pelas lágrimas que ele segurava.

- Oh, Alex... É verdade, meu bem... É verdade... – e ela apertou o filho mais fortemente contra si, beijando-lhe os cabelos e o puxou para o seu colo.

- E... E agora? – ele olhou para a mãe.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querido. Papai está no céu agora...

- Junto com o vovô?

- Sim, junto com o vovô.

- Bom, acho que ele está feliz então, não é!? – o garoto sorriu de leve.

- É, ele está melhor agora! – e Avis o abraçou novamente.

Uma mulher de cabelos brancos, presos em um forte coque, com óculos sobre os olhos castanhos, e com vestes negras que arrastavam no chão entrou na sala austeramente.

- Vim na mesma hora que recebi o seu Patrono, Quim... – e ela parou os olhos na mulher abraçada com o filho. – O que houve?

- O ataque... O marido... – ele parou quando a mulher fez um aceno com a cabeça, assim que entendeu.

- Mark, nos dê licença, sim?!

- Claro, com licença Ministro, com licença Profª McGonagall..

- Eu já não sou sua professora há anos, Sr. Spencer.

- Certos hábitos nunca mudam. – o bruxo de cabelos negros sorriu e se retirou.

- Sra. Scott, esta é a Profª Minerva McGonagall, Diretora da maior escola de Magia e Bruxaria do Mundo, Hogwarts. Minerva, essa é Avis Scott, e seu filho, Alex.

Elas se cumprimentaram com um aceno, e a velha mulher se sentou na cadeira que havia de frente para a do próprio Ministro.

- Sra. Scott, sei que é um momento difícil, mas eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora.

- Tudo bem. – a mulher colocou o filho sentado ao seu lado, e juntou as mãos no colo, em um gesto nervoso.

- Sei que tudo parece loucura, mas eu acredito que o Sr. Shacklebolt já te explicou que esse é um Mundo Mágico. – a mulher concordou com um aceno, e McGonagall continuou – Vivemos escondidos de vocês, que não têm poderes, que por nós são conhecidos como trouxas, graças à incompreensão da maioria das pessoas do seu mundo, mas algumas vezes os acontecimentos de um mundo interferem no outro.

- Compreendo...

- Soubemos que há muitos anos você e seu marido vêm buscando por esse bracelete...

- Sim. Desde que o Imperador Romano Júlio César morreu, o Bracelete se perdeu na história e ninguém sabia se era verdade ou mentira. Meu marido e eu passamos anos buscando, porque ele é muito valioso para o _"nosso mundo"_ – ela deu ênfase nessa parte – e vale bastante dinheiro, já que muitas pessoas tentaram, em vão, consegui-lo.

- Certo, certo...

- Mas eu não entendo porque isso pode ser tão importante pra vocês...

- Sra. Scott, há muitos anos atrás existiu um Bruxo das Trevas muito poderoso, o segundo mais poderoso de nossa história, Gellert Grindelwald. Depois de anos de terror, ele foi derrotado em 1945 por um grande bruxo e falecido Diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Depois disso, ele foi esquecido pois uma era de grande escuridão se apoderou de nosso mundo, quando Voldemort, o maior bruxo das Trevas de todos, apareceu. Depois de muitos anos, ele foi derrotado, e há 21 anos vivemos em paz. Porém, recentes pesquisas descobriram que há uma forma de Grindelwald voltar.

- Voltar? Como assim? Ele não morreu?

- Sim, morreu.

- Então ele não pode voltar. – Avis riu.

- Existem uma coisa chamada Horcrux. É uma coisa poderosa, e para se fazer, é necessário um processo complexo e o assassinato de uma pessoa, e então você divide a sua alma em um pedaço e, quando você morre, você não morre realmente.

- Mas isso é horrível!

- Sim, é horrível. – Shacklebolt respondeu – Mas possível. Voldemort fez 7 Horcruxes, e recentemente descobrimos que Grindelwald fez uma.

- E o Bracelete seria essa _Horcrux_?

- Esse Bracelete esteve desaparecido do seu mundo, porque estava no nosso. Dumbledore, antes de Grindelwald se tornar um bruxo das trevas, foi seu amigo e um pouco mais que isso, se é que a senhora me entende... – McGonagall corou nessa parte.

- Oh...

- Então, ele deu este Bracelete para Grindelwald, e ele sempre o usou desde então, mesmo quando eles cortaram relações, porém acreditamos que quando ele fez a Horcrux, ele escondeu isso do mundo, e você o encontrou em suas buscas.

- E vocês vão fazer o quê, se isso for realmente uma Horcrux?

- Grindelwald estava preso até 21 anos atrás, quando Voldemort o matou, em busca de um outro artefato que ele possuía e que já está conosco, porém como você viu, ainda existem seguidores dele por aí, que foram aqueles homens encapuzados que os atacaram. Os antigos seguidores de Voldemort eram conhecidos como Comensais da Morte e acreditamos que alguns deles estão à par dessa situação e querem ajudar a trazer Grindelwald de volta, porque do mesmo jeito que os trouxas têm preconceito com os bruxos, existem bruxos que não aceitam os trouxas ou os filhos deles que nasceram bruxos, e ele lutava para acabar com essa miscigenação . Por isso, precisamos destruir o Bracelete.

- Mas isso é uma relíquia! – Avis se indignou.

- Sim, mas uma relíquia das trevas, e que faria mal para todos nós se continuasse por aí. Se os homens que atacaram os seus amigos e mataram o seu marido conseguirem ter acesso a ele, Grindelwald voltará a vida.

- Mas ele não tem mais corpo.

- Aí é que está o problema. Quando aurores, que são como os policiais trouxas, chegaram na prisão onde Grindelwald estava preso, seu corpo não estava mais lá. Ele só precisa dessa metade da alma que se encontra em suas mãos para ele voltar à vida.

- E como vocês vão destruir isso?

- É aí que a senhora entra.

- Eu?! Eu não tenho poderes mágicos, senhora!

- Você pesquisou por anos sobre essa lenda. Desde que descobrimos que o Bracelete poderia ser a Horcrux que procurávamos, fomos em busca de trouxas que tinham relação com a lenda ou que soubessem de alguma coisa, e os mais bem informados eram você e seu marido, porém ele faleceu. Tudo que você souber nos será de grande ajuda.

- McGonagall... Acho que devíamos chamar Potter e Granger-Weasley. Eles são os melhores daqui.

- E chame Draco Malfoy também.

- _Draco Malfoy_? – Quim olhou-a assustado – No que ele pode ajudar? Ele é um simples ajudante na área dos Inomináveis e com certeza não sabe nada sobre isso.

- O Sr. Malfoy se mostrou há muito arrependido de tudo o que aconteceu no passado e foi comprovado que ele não matou ninguém, era um nada no ciclo de Comensais. E Dumbledore o considerou bom o bastante para ser o portador da Varinha Mestra. E algo me diz que vamos precisar da maior quantidade de ajuda possível.

Quim foi até a porta e pediu ao mesmo guarda que trouxesse Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Os três ficaram em silêncio durante os minutos em que esperavam, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até que na mesma hora dois homens muito bonitos e uma linda mulher entraram na sala.

Avis analisou um a um, enquanto seu filho olhava intrigado pra todos aqueles adultos sérios à sua volta. O primeiro homem era alto e forte, cabelos negros que pareciam nunca ser penteados, óculos de aros redondos que escondiam os olhos verdes mais lindos que já havia visto na vida. Atrás havia uma mulher que devia ser alguns centímetros mais alta do que si própria, cabelos castanhos cacheados presos em uma trança e olhos castanhos que passavam segurança e inteligência. Por último, entrou um homem mais alto que o primeiro, os cabelos quase brancos de tão loiro, olhos cinzentos, tão forte quanto o primeiro e com cara de irritação por estar ali.

- Harry, Hermione, Malfoy. Quero lhes apresentar Avis Scott e seu filho, Alex. – Quim apontou para os três que entraram, respectivamente.

O moreno e a mulher foram em sua direção e apertaram sua mão, e sorriram para o seu filho, mas o loiro apenas se dignou a lhe dar um aceno de cabeça e dar um imperceptível sorriso para seu filho, que o olhava intrigado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Profª. McGonagall? – Hermione perguntou, a sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados sobre os seios.

- Temos um problema. – a mulher respondeu séria – Grindelwald pode ter uma Horcrux.

- Como!? – Harry ficou tenso.

- Um Bracelete. Se encontra nessa caixa que a Sra. Avis está segurando. Eles a encontraram hoje, e na mesma hora o local onde ela, sua família e um grupo de arqueólogos estavam trabalhando foi invadido por um grupo de homens vestidos de preto e o marido dela foi morto. – todos olharam para Avis com um olhar penalizado, com exceção de Draco, que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas – Tínhamos Inomináveis tomando conta da busca deles há algum tempo, pois já sabíamos o que eles estavam procurando, e conseguimos tirar os dois de lá antes que algo pior acontecesse.

- Posso ver o Bracelete? – Hermione pediu.

Avis pegou a caixa em seu colo enquanto se levantava, e a colocou sobre a mesa, abrindo-a enquanto todos a olhavam, até que puxou o bracelete de dentro da caixa e o mostrou a todos, que o observavam admirados.

- Parece que o ouro nunca perdeu o brilho... – Hermione chegou mais perto, passando o dedo levemente pela superfície.

- Coloque-o no chão! – Harry pediu e a mulher obedeceu.

Harry tirou sua varinha das vestes e a apontou para o bracelete, lhe lançando uma luz amarela. Então uma luz branca saiu do objeto, e Harry foi lançado em direção ao outro lado da sala, a varinha escapando de suas mãos.

- HARRY! – Hermione gritou e foi correndo na direção do melhor amigo, que ainda estava tonto pela batida, e lhe entregou os óculos e varinha, que tinham caído – Você está bem?

- Essa deve ter doído, Potter... – Draco falou pela primeira vez, após se afastar o suficiente do bracelete.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy... – Harry reclamou – Magia não funciona com isso. Então, poderíamos usar a espada de Griffyndor. Era ela que era capaz de destruir todas as Horcruxes de Voldemort. – Harry falou, já mais calmo por ter a solução tão simplesmente.

- Eu não sei _o quê é_, exatamente, essa espada de Gryffindor, Sr. Potter. – Avis falou pela primeira vez. – Mas não acredito que seja possível.

- Você não conhece _essa_ Espada, Sra. Scott. – Hermione falou – Ela é muito poderosa, forjada pelos duendes com a pura magia deles e adquirida por Godric Gryffindor, um dos maiores bruxos que existiu.

- Olha, se toda essa história de magia é verdade, então eu realmente acredito agora que a lenda é verdadeira. Isso não é qualquer Bracelete comum, ou algo que qualquer pessoa possa quebrar em um acidente. Esse Bracelete, diz a lenda, não pode ser destruído por nada que conheçamos. Ele foi forjado pelo ouro mais puro e forte que a História já contou, mais forte até mesmo que um Diamante, que é a pedra mais forte, pois era um ouro vindo diretamente do Olimpo, forjado pelos deuses de lá. Cada um deles deu o seu poder, para que nada pudesse quebrá-lo, e Vênus deu para o seu filho, o Príncipe Enéas. E a partir daí, ficou na sua família por gerações, até se perder após a morte do Imperador Romano Júlio César. Então esse Dumbledore o deu para esse tal de Grindelwald e...

-_Dumbledore_ deu para _Grindelwald_? – Draco perguntou, a voz arrastada, uma expressão intrigada em seu rosto.

- É... Que história é essa? – Harry perguntou.

- Oras, Sr. Potter. Você já sabe da amizade entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald... – McGonagall falou.

- Sim. Mas não que ele deu algo com _esse_ valor para ele.

- Eles não eram _apenas_ amigos, Sr. Potter. – a velha mulher suspirou.

- Não... – Hermione abriu a boca, espantada.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Draco a olhava de forma que não sabia se ria ou se indignava.

- É claro que ela está brincando! – Harry reclamou – Não é!?

- Não, Sr. Potter. – Quim falou – Eles eram muito mais que amigos. Por isso o presente, e por isso ser tão importante para Grindelwald a ponto de este o transformá-lo em seu único Horcrux.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Hermione passou a mão pela nuca, nervosa.

- Eu acho que mesmo assim, devemos tentar a espada.

- Se você assim o deseja. Acho que amanhã vocês podem ir até Hogwarts, e assim podemos fazer o teste. – McGonagall falou – Mas aviso, eu concordo com a Sra. Scott.

- Se não funcionar, o que iremos fazer?

- Bem, Sra. Weasley. Vamos deixar isso ao encargo de vocês três. Vou lhes dar férias do Ministério para poderem se dedicar totalmente às pesquisas de como destruir essa Horcrux. Sra. Scott, acho melhor você ficar entre nós. Creio que o Sr. Malfoy não se importará de que você fique na casa dele.

- _O QUÊ_?!

- Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy? – Minerva o olhou, divertida.

- _Claro_ que tem! Ela é uma trouxa! Na _minha_ casa. Na Mansão Malfoy!

- Olhem, não tem problema! Eu acho que é melhor eu voltar pra minha casa. Eu moro aqui em Londres, sabe!? Não ligo mesmo e...

- Sra. Scott. Quem quer que seja que quer esse bracelete, a essa hora, com certeza já foi até a sua casa, e lá não é seguro pra você! – Minerva explicou – O Sr. Potter e a Sra. Weasley terão um trabalho duro pela frente, e a casa do Sr. Malfoy é muito segura e enorme.

- Ela é trouxa. Ela nem ao menos pode ver a minha casa! – Draco reclamou – E o que eu vou dizer a Scorpious se ele aparecer lá em casa nas férias de Natal e tiver uma mulher lá. Mal tem um ano que a mãe dele morreu!

- Explique a situação sem se aprofundar muito. Seu filho é um menino de ouro, e entenderá. E eu tenho certeza de que você pode dar um jeito nos feitiços para a Sra. Scott.

- Não! – ele cruzou os braços.

- Sr. Potter, Sra. Weasley, levem Alex e a Sra. Scott ali pra fora. Vamos falar com o Sr. Malfoy por um instante. – Quim pediu.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione foi na frente, e Avis pegou a mão do filho enquanto iam para fora e fechavam a porta.

Quando todos terminaram de sair, Draco se virou para o Ministro, entre curioso e irritado.

- Sr. Malfoy. O que você quer para a manter protegida em sua casa?

- Não quero nada. A Mansão Malfoy nunca foi visitada por um trouxa antes. A minha família é a única sangue-puro que existe até hoje e minha mãe enfartaria se ela soubesse que uma trouxa entrou na casa dela...

- Seus pais não moram mais em Londres, Sr. Malfoy. A casa é sua. E você já devia ter aprendido que esses ideais de pureza do sangue só trazem problemas. Pelo menos foi pra isso que serviu pra você. – Minerva o olhou, severa.

- Uma promoção, Sr. Malfoy. Você será promovido e será um dos Inomináveis de alto escalão. – Quim o olhou – E então? O que me diz?

- Você tá brincando...

- Nunca falei tão sério. Quando tudo isso terminar, e você voltar a trabalhar, será como um Inominável, um dos grandes. Eu sei que é com isso que você sempre sonhou. Melhor e maior que os aurores. Sabendo muito mais que eles. O cérebro trabalhando, e não os músculos.

Draco o olhou irritado, mas era o seu sonho que estava em jogo. Depois da guerra, ele era um nada. O nome Malfoy havia sido jogado na lama, mesmo depois que Harry Potter testemunhou a favor dele no julgamento de sua família. O mais novo se safou, mas seus pais foram banidos do país, e agora moravam na França. A Mansão e o dinheiro continuaram lá, mas antes um grupo de Aurores fez a limpa em sua casa, tirando tudo que pudesse remeter arte das trevas de lá.

- Certo.

- Obrigada. – Minerva sorriu. – Espero o senhor e a Sra. Avis amanhã, em Hogwarts.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Draco saiu da sala irritado, parando para olhar os rostos que ainda estavam no corredor esperando a conversa que ele havia tido.

- Me sigam! – Draco falou, olhando para Avis e o filho, e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Avis olhou para o casal ao seu lado, que lhe deram um olhar animador, e de mãos dadas com o filho, foram atrás do loiro.

* * *

**N.A.:** Depois de anos, vou escrever uma long. A idéia me veio depois de assistir o começo de "O Retorno Da Múmia", e juntando com expirações de várias outras histórias e lendas, deu nisso ae. O título é um plagiozinho de um livro do Sidney Sheldon, mas só porque eu gostei. Não tem nada a ver com a história. Coloquei na classificação K , pois pode ser que ocorram algumas palavras de baixo calão do decorrer da história, além de insinuações. Espero que gostem.

Read and Reviews (;


End file.
